


Obsesja

by deanmon



Series: Sto historii Sama i Lucyfera [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: – Czyli jesteś świadomy tego, że masz problem?– ...– Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie działa. Daj mi ten telefon.





	

– Masz obsesję.

– Ja mam obsesję?

– Skoro mówię do ciebie, to mówię do ciebie.

– Zrozumiałem. Po prostu nie wiem, gdzie ty się tego doszukałeś.

– Pokaż telefon.

– Nie.

– Lucyfer, grzecznie proszę, abyś pokazał mi swój telefon.

– Więc co, teraz sobie nie ufamy?

– Ufamy, chcę ci tylko coś udowodnić.

– Nie musisz mi nic udowadniać.

– Czyli jesteś świadomy tego, że masz problem?

– ...

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie działa. Daj mi ten telefon.

– No dobrze, nie krzycz na mnie. Dlaczego zawsze na mnie krzyczysz. Krzyk to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie, jedynie pogarszasz syt...

– Do cholery, Lucyfer! To jest stalkowanie!

– Ale już, spokojnie, zatrzymajmy tę rozpędzoną lokomotywę testosteronu. Teraz wsiądziesz ze mną na rumaka pokoju i jakoś to...

– Ty mi nie mów, żebym się uspokoił! Robisz mi zdjęcia, gdy śpię?!

– Jedno lub dwa...

– Dwadzieścia, chciałeś powiedzieć. O Boże, kiedy zrobiłeś _to_?!

– Pamiętasz, jak się założyłeś z Deanem, kto więcej wypije?

– Nie. I dobrze o tym wiesz.

– No to właśnie wtedy wtoczyłeś się do pokoju i krzyknąłeś: „Jack, narysuj mnie, jak jedną ze swoich francuskich dziewcząt!", i pewnie się domyślasz, że potrzebowałem jakiegoś odnośnika, bo potem pobiegłeś do łazienki i w _takim_ stanie nie mogłem cię przenieść na papier.

– Wiesz co, najlepiej się już zamknij...


End file.
